


Candy Numbers

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Candy, Coming Out, M/M, Phone numbers, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: After coming out to his father, Sam runs to the park to get away and meets another strange, candy-offering teenager.





	Candy Numbers

Sam sat in the park against the brick wall as he cried, both in sadness and relief. He came out. He finally did it. After three years of silence, of crying, of being afraid, of questioning himself, he finally told his dad. Sam just didn't think it'd be that bad.

"Hey," Sam looked up at the slightly chubby teenager. "Why are you crying?"

"None of your business," He angrily wiped away his tears. "It's not like you'd understand or care."

The other teen pouted before digging into his pocket. "Wanna share a chocolate bar?" He presented the slightly bent wrapped to Sam.

"Are you serious?"

"Chocolate is scientifically proven to cheer you up," He said seriously. "They increase… um… endolphins?"

"Endorphins?" Sam sniffled with a watery smile.

"Same difference."

A small silence stretched between them. The other boy looked at Sam expectantly.

"sure," Sam said as he scooted over. "I could use some chocolate."

"Who doesn't need chocolate?! I'm Gabriel, by the way." He introduced himself as he passed Sam some chocolate.

"Thanks, I'm Sam."

The boys ate the bar of chocolate and made small talk until it was gone. Gabriel crumpled up the wrapped and stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked up at the sky and so did Sam.

"I'm so dead," Sam groaned. "My dad doesn't like it when I stay out late."

"Mine either, but I don't care." Gabe shrugged.

"Well," Sam stood and dusted off his jeans. "I should get going. Thanks, Gabriel."

"You know, I like you," Gabe stood too.

"Uh… wow, you're blunt."

"I'm also impatient; I want to see you again. That is if you want to see me again." Gabriel said quickly. "Can I have your number?"

"I'm not supposed to give people my number." Sam replied sadly.

"That's okay," Gabe dug through his pockets. "You got a pen on you?"

After awkwardly saying goodbye, Sam and Gabe parted ways. On his way home, Sam had a spring in his step, a small smile on his lips, and an extra chocolate bar with Gabe's phone number on it.


End file.
